Estrella de Navidad
by Elby8a
Summary: Pequeño cuento escrito para las Posadas Terrytanas. ¿Qué es el hogar? ¿A caso un lugar? ¿Una persona? Siempre podremos contar con una estrella que nos muestre el camino a nuestro verdadero hogar. El lugar donde y con quién pertenecemos.


Tenía tres días de haber llegado y aun no pronunciaba palabra alguna. El pequeño de aproximadamente 6 años había sido encontrado por los policías y llevado al hogar al no saber nada de su procedencia.

-Estaba perdido- dijo el hombre tomando al pequeño del saco, tratando de contenerlo un poco.

-Tal vez alguien lo busca, pero mientras sabemos más pensamos en traerlo con ustedes.- dijo el otro oficial, el niño se soltó del agarre y se le fué encima como un animalito salvaje.

Todos habían corrido a ver lo que sucedía. El niño daba de patadas mientras el policía lanzaba improperios al tiempo que se tomaba su mano ensangrentada donde el chiquillo había dejado la marca de sus dientes. La hermana María alejaba a los pequeños metiéndolos dentro del hogar mientras ellos asombrados veían el terrible comportamiento del recién llegado.

Solo la señorita Pony con su infinita paciencia había logrado que el revoltoso chiquillo se calmara.

Sus desplantes de enojo los hacían huir del pequeño James, quien aventaba la comida y no le interesaba formar parte de los juegos. Su comportamiento agresivo los asustaba. Todos se alejaban de él, todos excepto Candy.

En realidad la pequeña pecosa también pasaba por una etapa difícil, pues aunque ya habían pasado unos meses de haber sido separada de su hermana Annie, no lograba acostumbrarse a su ausencia. En el día jugaba y se entretenía con sus amigos más pequeños. En la noche le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera la cercanía de la Navidad lograba alegrarla por completo ya que sería la primera que pasaría sin su compañera de juegos. La llegada de James le había dado a Candy una bienvenida distracción ya que se sentía intrigada por él.

Candy escuchaba a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony preocupadas por James, no hablaba, no sabían nada de él y tampoco había querido probar bocado desde que llegó.

-Hola soy Candy, sé que no puedes hablar, pero no importa, aquí en el Hogar de Pony te enseñarán a escribir y así te podrás comunicar.- le había dicho el segundo día de su llegada. James se le había quedado viendo como bicho raro con una mirada helada como el hielo que cubría las cornisas del techo del hogar, después se había dado la vuelta para ignorarla. Ella respondió rodeándolo y se inclinó divertida buscándole la cara con las manos tras su espalda.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Yo he estado aquí desde que nací y he sido muy feliz. Ya verás que tú también lo serás.- le había dicho y regalándole una amplia sonrisa se había ido dejando a los pies de James una servilleta con un trozo de pan dentro. El niño se había quedado un tanto descolocado ante la actitud de la pequeña pecosa. Desde entonces, todos los días tenían algún tipo de acercamiento, y ella siempre buscaba la forma de hacerle llegar algo de comida pues ante las religiosas él seguía casi sin tocar alimento. Nunca le daba las gracias a Candy, pero la pequeña que siempre lo observaba desde lejos lo veía comerse todo lo que le dejaba.

Aunque James no decía nada, las religiosas sabían que no tenía problema auditivo ya que respondía a los estímulos y al parecer la música era lo único que lograba calmarlo. La señorita Pony lo llevaba a su oficina todos los días intentando entablar comunicación con él por medio de dibujos o de señas, le preguntaba acerca de su mamá pero James solo la observaba a veces molesto a veces solo la ignoraba.

Candy a veces escuchaba a las religiosas referirse a James como un niño extraviado que no encontraba su hogar. Decían que por las fechas sería complicado dar con su familia. No podían hacer otra cosa que esperar que los policías tuvieran suerte.

Una tarde James salió de una de sus sesiones y se fue al patio trasero del hogar, el lado contrario al que estaban los otros niños jugando con la nieve que había caído incesante durante toda la noche para delicia de sus compañeros.

James pateaba molesto un tronco sacudiéndole la nieve con sus golpeteos. Una rama seca llamó su atención y se agachó a recogerla y comenzó a trazar con ésta algo en la nieve mientras James recordaba la suave caricia que su mamá le había dado, retirando unos mechones de su frente. Recordó la suavidad de sus manos acariciar su pequeña mejilla y no podía evitar que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos ya que había sido la última que recibiera de ella.

De repente una bola de nieve había golpeado su nuca. El chiquillo había volteado rápidamente casi echando humo por las orejas ante tal agresión hacia su persona dispuesto a romperle aquella rama en la cabeza.

Una risa alegre y contagiosa proveniente de la causante de humedecer su cabello resonaba a unos metros de él.

-Ven vamos a jugar- Lo había invitado Candy. Su primer impulso había sido lanzarle un bolazo de nieve a la cara con tanta fuerza que la dejara aturdida y la hiciera llorar, pero al ver esa sonrisa con sus pecas tan chistosas hacían que James se tuviera que esforzar para mantener su sonrisa a raya ocultando sus labios en una fina línea. Había optado por lanzarla con menos fuerza provocando alegres carcajadas en la rubia. El chiquillo decidió que ese sonido lo hacía sentir bien.

Borró la M que había marcado en la nieve antes de salir corriendo tras de Candy, olvidando momentáneamente su tristeza.

-¿Señorita Pony, está viendo lo mismo que yo?- pregunto la hermana María con emoción.

-Si hermana, nuestra Candy ha logrado su magia con James. Aún con su corazón dolorido por la separación de Annie ha logrado hacer a un lado su tristeza para ayudar a un alma necesitada- Sonreía la señorita Pony con orgullo reflejado en sus ojos.

-También la he visto colarse en la cocina para sacar algo de comida- Comentó la hermana con cierto toque de reprimenda.

-Si hermana, en este caso es permitido, no me importa de qué manera lo haga, mientras que James se alimente- decía si quitarle la mirada al par de pequeños que sin necesidad de palabras parecían entenderse muy bien.

-Debemos averiguar de dónde viene, los policías lo encontraron escondido en un vagón de tren y por lo que dijeron llevaba varios días de viaje.- Añadió preocupada.

-Sí, solo Dios sabe hasta dónde hubiera llegado de no haberlo encontrado.-

-¿De que estará escapando el pequeño James?-

88888888

Un par de noches antes de navidad, el aroma a galletas horneadas inundaba el ambiente. Las galletas eran una forma de obtener ingresos extras para las fechas. Pero esas que estaban saliendo serían para los niños del hogar.

Todos debían de estar ya dormidos y el silencio reinaba en el hogar. Candy acostada en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Annie. Extrañaba a la miedosa pelinegra metiéndose en su cama a causa de alguna pesadilla. Más aún, extrañaba escabullirse a la cocina para robarse alguna de esas deliciosas galletas y compartirla con ella.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea, poniéndose de pie se escabulló a la cocina, cerró los ojos para llenar su nariz con el delicioso aroma y tomó dos galletas de la charola una para James y una para ella. Caminando de puntitas se dirigió a la recámara de los niños pero se llevó una sorpresa al no encontrarlo en su cama. En ese momento escucho ruidos provenientes de la puerta y alcanzó a ver una figura que sigilosamente salía a la noche fría.

Candy apenas alcanzó a tomar su abrigo de la hilera de ganchos junto a la puerta y lo siguió en silencio, tratando de no hacer ruido. Lo vio alejarse del hogar y adentrarse en el bosque ahí James empezó a correr. Ella tuvo que acelerar su paso también para poderlo alcanzar pues aunque solo le llevaba un año era un niño que aparentaba más edad y sus pasos eran más largos que los de ella. James detuvo su carrera súbitamente y se dejó caer de rodillas en la nieve. Su respiración agitada lo hacía luchar por introducir oxígeno a sus pulmones y sentía como el aire helado le cortaba como si de agujas se tratara al pasar por las vías respiratorias al tiempo que congelaba las lágrimas que salían a raudales de sus ojos.

-Mamá- Lo escuchó gritar a todo pulmón en un llanto desgarrador.

Candy sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo. Por un momento se sintió agradecida de no haber conocido a su mamá, ya que de haberlo hecho y haberla perdido como en el caso de James sabía que el dolor sería insoportable. El pequeño se había desplomado en la nieve de rodillas apoyando sus manos en la nieve dejando salir profundos sollozos que estremecían su cuerpecito y que le partirían el alma a cualquiera.

Imágenes de su escape en el muelle llenaron su mente. Las palabras de ese hombre que ahora se portaba tan diferente retumbaban en su mente, pero más en su corazón.

-Ahora vendrás conmigo, ya no verás más a tu madre, debes olvidarla. Tendrás una nueva mamá-Le gabia dicho distante, sin tratar de ocultar el rencor en su voz.

-Pero yo no quiero una nueva mamá, yo quiero a la mía- Reclamó llorando. El pequeño sintió caliente en el lugar donde habia recibido la cachetada.

-Ahora sí aprenderás a comportarte como lo que eres- habia sido la respuesta y amenaza por parte de ese hombre.

Ahí fue cuando se soltó de su mano y salió huyendo, escondiendose entre las personas mientras escuchaba a su padre llamarlo a gritos.

Candy guardó sus galletas en los bolsillos de su abriguito y sin pensarlo más se le acercó a James poniendo su manita enguantada en su espalda. Él se sobresaltó al sentir esa caricia por parte de la nena pecosa, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para rechazar esa cálida muestra de cariño. Ella le sobaba la espaldita transmitiéndole su empático calorcito proveniente de su inocente corazón. Duraron así un buen rato, hasta que James sintió que ya no le quedaban lágrimas en sus ojitos. Candy le extendió una servilleta y él la aceptó limpiándose la nariz.

-Ven, te quiero enseñar algo- le dijo ofreciéndole su mano e invitándolo a ponerse de pie. Él no dudó en tomar la mano amiga y se dejó guiar de regreso al hogar. Subieron a la colina y la pequeña lo soltó para empezar a trepar por las ramas del padre árbol. Lo volteó a ver con sus grandes ojos verdes como las praderas de la colina en primavera indicándole que la siguiera.

James la siguió en silencio escalando el fuerte árbol hasta sentarse en una de las ramas más altas.

-La hermana María nos contó el cuento de la estrella de navidad ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-

Preguntó al tiempo que sacaba las galletas y le convidaba al chico que no dudó en tomarla al tiempo que asentía.

-Había una vez un travieso niño eskimal que por andar jugando lejos de casa se perdió. Se fue muy lejos y después no encontraba el camino de regreso a casa. El travieso lloraba porque no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se acordó que su mamá le había dicho de una estrella grande que brillaba mucho.

Una estrella especial porque Dios le pidió a los ángeles que fueran por la estrella más brillante para que cumpliera con la misión más importante. Así la estrella de Navidad guio a los pastores iluminando el camino para que encontraran el lugar donde había nacido el bebé Jesús. El niño travieso vio al cielo y parecía que la luz lo llevaba hasta que encontró de nuevo su hogar.-

Terminó Candy dando mordidas a su galleta. Sacudiendo las migajas que habían caído en su regazo la niña continuó.

-Mira allí – dijo señalando todas las estrellas que en ese momento cubrían el firmamento como si de bellas luciérnagas se tratara. -La señorita Pony nos dice que cada estrella es única y especial y que una nueva aparece cuando alguien nace. Se enciende una lucecita pequeña pero muy brillante.

Igualmente nos dice que cuando alguien se va de nuestro lado aún podemos seguir viendo su luz ya que tarda mucho en desaparecer. Así que como vez nunca estamos solos porque las estrellitas siempre nos acompañan.

Mi amiga Annie se fue hace tiempo, una buena familia vino por ella para llevarla a su nuevo hogar. A veces me siento triste, pero luego vengo aquí y veo las estrellitas y esas dos que están allá ¿las vez? Esas pequeñitas que parece que prenden y apagan muy traviesas, esas somos Annie y yo.- Dijo sonriendo – Ahora ¿Ya viste que junto a las traviesas hay una un poquito más grande? Esa eres tú y estas junto a mí porque eres mi amigo y siempre que te sientas triste acuérdate que estamos allí arriba.Yo sé que algún día encontrarás un hogar.

-Gracias Candy- le dijo el pequeño sintiendo que su corazón se entibiaba con las palabras de su amiga. Aunque pensaba que había hogares o personas con las que nadie quisiera regresar.

El día de Navidad llegó y el amanecer sorprendió a todos con la noticia de que habían encontrado a la familia de James. Los policías habían llegado por él para reunirlo con ellos. Eran los mismos de la vez pasada, pero ahora trataban al pequeño con más precaución, aunque se podria decir que también con mayor respeto.

El chiquillo de nuevo pataleo y trato de escaparse, Candy quería ayudarlo pues no comprendía porque él no querría regresar a su hogar. La hermana María la tomó por el brazo adelantandose a la pequeña.

-Tiene que ir a su hogar- le dijo la hermana. Candy asintió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se soltó de la hermana y corrio hacia James.

-Toma James, acuérdate que siempre encontrarás tu hogar- Le dijo entregándole una figurita del árbol en forma de estrella.

-Adios Candy, no me llamo James-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

88888888

R.S, Mauretania en algún lugar del Océano Atlántico 31 de Diciembre 1912, 23:58

Candy había salido a tomar aire pues se sentía un poco mareada por la Champagne. Vió una silueta que por un momento le pareció familiar.

Percibió en el joven una gran tristeza y quiso dejarlo solo.-¿Quién anda ahí?- le escuchó decir con voz profunda.

-Perdón no quise molestarte, solo que me pareció que estabas muy triste-

-¿Muy triste yo? Vaya pero que gracioso- dijo el joven estallando en carcajadas que le provocaron lágrimas en sus ojos disimulando un poco la humedad anterior.

Candy se le quedo viendo, primero extrañada, después indignada ante la respuesta del joven.

De repente, al tenerse más de cerca lo miró bien. Aún a través de los años, esos ojos eran inolvidables–¿James?- le preguntó.

El chico se detuvo en seco y llevando su mano al bolsillo interior de su saco, extrajo de este un pañuelo que contenía una pequeña y vieja figurilla de navidad con la forma de estrella.

-¿Candy eres tú?- le dijo mostrándosela a ella reconociendo a la traviesa pecosa que le había enseñado lo que era la Navidad.

Acto seguido la chica lo tomó de las manos y él sin pensarlo la atrajo hacia él para sentir su calor, no solo el de su cuerpo, sino el de su alma que sabía era cálida ya que siempre, desde que se conocieron de niños su calidez lo había acompañado en sus peores momentos.

-Mi nombre es Terry- Le dijo y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos cobalto.

Sin pensarlo más observó sus labios y se fundió en ellos entregando su alma en esa caricia. Agradeciendo el regalo del destino al haber puesto frente a él de nueva cuenta a su Estrella de Navidad que había iluminado su camino logrando de nuevo que olvidara su tristeza.

Candy no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía que todo lo vivido los había llevado hasta ese momento en el que finalmente estaba con quien pertenecía, habiendo reencontrado su hogar entre los brazos de Terry.

FIN

Algunos acontecimientos fueron alterados por convenir así a la trama de esta historia.

¡Gracias Doralix por pensar en mí para esta bonita dinámica!

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


End file.
